


You Should Have Just Asked

by eleanorjane123



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, just something short and sweet basically, this is the first thing ive ever written forgive me if its awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorjane123/pseuds/eleanorjane123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little scene I like to imagine happened in episode 26 of New Vestroia, just after Gus went back to save Spectra during his battle with Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Have Just Asked

 

Spectra’s battle with Dan had been a brutal one.

From what Gus could understand, the destruction of the final dimension controller had forced their battle to end with the Bakugan in their full forms and with neither one of them accepting defeat. This had led to both their Bakugan fighting freely with each other, and Spectra fighting head-to-head with Dan.

However, when Gus, as faithful as ever, heard that the palace was going to self-destruct, he knew that the only option he had was to abandon his fellow Vexos and go and save his master himself. With Spectra being as determined to emerge the victor as he is, his thoughts would not have been about escaping the battle and having to leave that idiot Dan undefeated.

 

* * *

 

“Well done, Gus” his master told him as he stumbled aboard the ship, looking very broken if not defeated, “I knew I could always count on you.”

The compliment made Gus’s heart race for a second, and he couldn’t help a slight smile creep upon his face and some colour rush to his cheeks. It wasn’t often Spectra complimented him like this, however Gus _had_ just saved his life, his master was just being polite, a due compliment – nothing to make a big deal out of.

Gus had no time to dwell on this however (which was probably for the best, to save him coming out with an embarrassing remark about how Spectra could always count on him in times of need and how he’d do it again in a heartbeat which he’d later lie awake at night regretting because Spectra probably thought he sounded stupid), as there were more pressing matters to address, first of all the bad state Spectra seemed to be in.

“Master, come with me and let me treat your wounds – look, you’re bleeding quite badly; I have some bandages in the-”

But Spectra’s stubbornness cut off Gus’s worrying “No Gus, what I need you to do for me is to find out where the resistance will be heading next. Now that the Vexos aren’t on our side anymore I’ll be working against them in the fight from now on, but I must get Drago for myself before they do.”

“Master, please… at least lie down for a while, you need to rest – that battle really took it’s toll on you.” This unusual defiance from Gus, who would usually do anything his master asked of him, took Spectra by surprise and he paused to look at his friend directly for the first time since the battle.

 _Wow, he really doesn’t look too good,_ thought Gus. There was a layer of sweat glistening on his brow and he was still out of breath, despite the fact that he was now leaning against the wall behind him, not to mention the cut on his face, starting on his cheekbone and continuing until just above the corner of his mouth, which was still bleeding.

“Ok Gus, if you insist” Spectra reluctantly gave in. However, when he took his first step away from the wall to start towards his room he fell forwards, unable to support his own weight. Automatically, Gus was there by his side, wrapping his right arm arounds his master’s body.

“Wow Gus, I don’t think you’ve ever been this useful so many times in one day before…” Spectra remarked through gritted teeth, wincing from the pain in his leg.

“Master, it’s only my duty” Gus replied, although he had no idea how he even managed to reply at all, not with the feeling of Spectra’s arm draped across his shoulders and his face so close to his as they made their way to Spectra’s bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Once Spectra had come to the realisation that he unfortunately didn’t have the same powers as Helios and couldn’t just repair his battle-damage with the click of a finger, Gus had eventually managed to assume a rare, motherly role over Spectra and, after a substantial amount of ice-packing and wound-dressing, had actually gotten Spectra into his bed to rest.

Not surprisingly, after how tiresome the battle sounded to have been, Spectra had fallen asleep within minutes.

 _He looks so peaceful like that_ , thought Gus, his fluffy, dyed blonde hair falling untidily over the pillow, eyes closed and chest slowly rising and falling as he breathed, _and innocent too_ , he didn’t look like the dangerous, much-feared, aggressive Master Spectra, leader of the Vexos ( _well, not anymore anyway_ ). His mask had been broken in the battle, and Gus always thought he came across so different without it, almost like he was Keith instead, not really, but almost.

That’s what he looked like now as Gus sat on the bed next to him, looking down at him. Gus ran his hand over his right cheek, where the bandage was, not that it needed any more attention, Gus was sure everything would heal just fine and his master would be back to normal in next to no time, but he liked the feel of Spectra’s skin under his fingers, _softer than you’d think_.

Gus wasn’t sure what came over him in that moment but he found himself leaning down to kiss the sleeping man on the centre of his forehead. Only very softly, definitely not enough to risk waking him, but this newfound rebelliousness was addictive to him, he knew he shouldn’t be doing it – Spectra would kill him, but it just felt so nice that he couldn’t help himself. So he found himself leaning over his master again to place his lips this time right in between his eyebrows, and again gently on the tip of his nose.

Gus pulled back up so he was looking down at him again, “Master Spectra…” he whispered the words ever so softly under his breath, as quiet as a pin drop. He thought about how he’d always loved the way those words tasted on his mouth, so controlling yet somehow at the same time… _sexy?_

He leaned in for a taste of something else, as gently and as slowly as possible placing his lips carefully on top of his master’s slightly open mouth. _Wow_ , Gus felt his heart beating faster again, it was so much softer, and _better_ , than he’d ever imagined it to be, and he’d imagined this moment a lot, but never thought it would actually happen, however odd the circumstances. He kept his mouth gently on top of Spectra’s for 1, 2 maybe 3 seconds, trying as hard as he could to savour the feeling of their faces this close and the taste of Spectra’s warm breath exhaling onto Gus.

He pressed his lips harder now onto his sleeping friend’s and tried to imagine Spectra was kissing him back, however this was interrupted when Gus felt a flutter of eyelashes against his face and pulled back to see the confused gaze of his master’s icy blue eyes staring up at him. He looked shocked, taken aback and almost _hurt_ , which scared Gus, as these were definitely not emotions Spectra displayed often.

“Gus, what on earth-” he started, but Gus jumped back from the bed, not giving him the time to finish his question, not that there was any doubt about what he had to say.

“M-Master, I-I’m so sorry…”, he felt all the blood rush to his face, causing him to turn bright red, no doubt “It won’t happen again, I-I promise” he managed to say as he backed towards the door of Spectra’s bedroom.

“Gus, wait-”

“M-Master you should rest, you know, the battle…” Gus couldn’t be in that room any longer. He wished the floor would open up beneath him and swallow him there and then, but unfortunately that wasn’t going to happen, so instead he turned and ran out of the door, back to the safety of his own room.

 

* * *

 

 _He’ll kill me for this, for sure_ , Gus thought, pacing the length of his bedroom. _You can’t just let it slide when you get caught kissing your boss while he sleeps, can you?_

 _No_ , at best Spectra would just get rid of him, find a new servant. Then Gus would be left to spend the rest of his life regretting that moment. Now he’ll never be able to serve, speak to or even see Spectra ever again – the only person he’d ever really cared about. He was never bothered with any of the other Vexos members, none of them had been particularly fond of him much either, but Spectra… he had always been different. He’d seen something in Gus from the moment they first met in the brawling tournaments on New Vestroia, be it his actual brawling skill, his fierce loyalty or something else entirely, whatever Spectra had seen in him. And Gus had gone and _kissed_ him. It was so embarrassing. All those times Gus had regretted saying something awkward in front of him, or getting caught up in his thoughts about what life would be like if Spectra felt the same way about him as he did about his master – the things they would do if they were a couple, be it completely innocent, mundane tasks or… not so innocent.

No, this was regret on a completely different scale, Gus hadn’t even thought it was possible to regret something this much. _What had he been thinking, for god’s sake?!_

“Gus, can I come in?” Gus’s manic worrying was interrupted by a familiar, calm voice echoing off his bedroom walls like liquid velvet in his ears.

“Master, you should be resting” Gus told Spectra, trying his upmost best to avoid eye contact as his master walked towards him. _Oh god, this is it_ , Gus thought, looking down at his feet instead of what was coming towards him. _He’s going to tell me to go, to crawl back to Prince Hydron or whoever else could possibly tolerate me and my completely unacceptable behaviour_.

Instead, Spectra kissed him. Not the gentle, soft kisses Gus had shared with him while he slept. No, Spectra _took_ the kisses from him, pushing his back up against the wall behind, tilting Gus’s head back while opening his mouth. This took Gus completely by surprise, not even giving him a chance to draw a breath, meaning when Spectra pulled back Gus was left panting, staring wide-eyed, red-faced and open-mouthed at Spectra, smirking at him.

“M-Master, I…” Gus’s sentence trailed off, having no idea what to say to what had just happened. His reaction must have come across as pretty shaken though, as Spectra instead changed his gaze to a much softer one, and reached his hand up to first push away a stray curl of blue hair sitting on Gus's nose that had found itself trapped between their faces and then to cup Gus’s face.

“Please, just call me Keith, Gus” Spectra, _no – Keith_ , smiled down at the shorter man, sensing his shock “This is okay, right?”

“Keith…” Gus said, _yes, that name sounds more forgiving_ “This is fine.” He relaxed his body more – still only a few inches away from Keith’s, not realising how tense he’d been before, and let Keith’s hand tilt his face up so they were looking directly at each other.

That familiar smirk then made a return, “Gus, you know, if you wanted to kiss me, you should have just asked.”


End file.
